


Untitled Men With Kids timestamp (Podfic)

by juice817



Series: Men with Kids [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Kid!Fic, M/M, Podfic, Timestamp, podfic reader Juice817
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 15:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6615523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juice817/pseuds/juice817
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nate gets a kitten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Men With Kids timestamp (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Untitled Men With Kids timestamp](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/191506) by chash. 



**Title:** [Untitled Men With Kids timestamp](http://longsufferingly.livejournal.com/67091.html)  
 **Reader:** juice817   
**Rating:** Unrated by author, PG at most  
 **Pairing:** Jared/Jensen  
 **Summary:** Nate gets a kitten

 **Format:** mp3

4.99 MB, 5 min 27 sec

Download or listen [here](https://www.box.net/shared/ikxmnta2kd)  
Download [here](http://www.mediafire.com/?wyojznqum53)


End file.
